Regreso a clases
by romy-jonas MoyashiNeko
Summary: La historia de la aventura del primer día de clases de Star, Romy, Joe y Adam, que tiene desde una maestra malvada, hasta un viaje a la cárcel.


_**Otra historia hecha con starofangels01!**_

_**Aaaaawww iLuSTAAAAR;D**_

_**For ever tu fan 1#:D**_

_**Veremos que otro cap de 'Star&Romy Productions' nos sale en algún otro momento de aburrimiento XDDDD**_

_**Estaría bueno uno de Halloween y navidad y eso:D**_

_**Ahí vemos XDDDD**_

_**tAAD;*****_

Romy: Me toca... Español III... Matemáticas III... HISTORIA II!? Reprobé:D!

Adam: Mmm..... ninguna clase juntos T.T

Romy: ¿qué esperabas? ¡Me llevas 5 años x.x!

Adam: y.y... ¿A ti que te tocó Star?

Star: me toca literatura IV filosofía III y creo que ingles III ^^

Romy: y a mí me tocan las que apestan T.T

Star: historia es interesante :D

Romy: noo :D

Joe: y a mi m tocan clases con Adam... ¿por qué no m tocan clases con ustedes?

Star: a mi me llevan dos años y medio... a Romy como cinco.... que esperan x.x

Romy: ¡SON CASI GEMELOS JOE! ¡OBVIO COMPARTIRIAN CLASES! x.x

Adam: corrección... ¡CLONES!... gemelos talvez me hubiera pasado de su inteligencia ¬¬

Romy: Pues peléense ustedes que a mi me toca historia ahorita T.T

(Entra a la clase)

????: ¡Buenos días clase!

Romy: y-y la maestra MaryPaz o_o?

????: ¡QUE TE IMPORTA!

Romy: ¿¡o_O!?

????: Yo soy la maestra Lourdes

Romy: usted es la maestra de historia II?

Mtra. Lourdes: ¿¡TU QUE CREES!? ¡UN PUNTO MENOS!

Romy: ¿¡porqueeee ;____;!?

Mtra. Lourdes: POR ES-TU-PI-DA

Romy: (susurrando) muy divertida historia Star ¬¬

Mtra. Lourdes: ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!? ¡¡OTRO PUNTO MENOS!!

Romy: ¡;__________;!

Mtra. Lourdes: ¡A tu asiento!

Romy: ¿Cuál?

Mtra. Lourdes: ¡¿NO sabes tu asiento?! ¡Otro punto menos!

Romy: pero es el primer día... T.T

Mtra. Lourdes: ¡¡¡¡¡A LA ESQUINA!!!!! ¡Castigada!

Romy: ¿¡PORQUE!? ;____;!? ¿¡POR TENER 7 EN EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES!? ;___;

Mtra Lourdes: ¡A la esquina! ¡Y si protestar! ¿O quieres un paseo por la oficina del director?

Romy: ¿puedo ir a dirección y tener esos 3 puntos de regreso ;__;?

Mtra Lourdes: ¡¡¡Y además impertinente!!! (La empujó a la esquina) ¡Más le vale poner atención a la clase!

Romy: ;_:

Mtra Lourdes: Y para mañana quiero un ensayo sobre la segunda guerra mundial... 20 paginas, letras Arial doce.

Romy: ¡¡¡pero ese capitulo no lo vemos este año!!!

Mtra Lourdes: Ahora son 25 páginas...

Romy: pero...

Mrta Lourdes: 30...

Romy: p...

Mtra Lourdes: ¿si?

Romy: ¿Lo quiere con interlineado sencillo o doble? (dijo bajando la cabeza resignándose a lo que la maestra había dicho)

Mtra Lourdes: sencillo... en mi escritorio a primera hora mañana.

Romy:(Susurrando) vieja amargada...

Mtra. Lourdes: ¿¡QUE!? ¡¡¡¡¡A LA DIRECCIOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!

Romy: p-pero-

Mtra: ¡¡¡¡¡5 puntos menos!!!!!

Romy: ¡YA REPROVE! ¡O_o!

Mtra Lourdes: ¡A LA DIRECCION!

Romy: ¿¡QUE CASO TIENE!? ¡YA ME REPROVO! ¬¬

Mtra Lourdes: ¡¡¡¡¡SI NO TE VAS AHORA MISMO TE REPRUEVO EN TODOS LOS BIMESTRES!!!!!

(Se va corriendo a dirección)

Romy: ¿Adam, Joe, Star? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Star: bueno.... e..... Vuelvo a explicar...

***Flash Back***

Star: buenos días mundo y todos los que habitan (dijo como loca entrando al salón de matemática)

Mtro. Paul: No estamos en el club de teatro....

Star: ^^' (sonrojándose) lo lamento... no esperaba que estuviera justo aquí...

(Todos sus compañeros rieron)

Mtro Paul: ¿dónde esperaba que estuviera?

Star: yo que sé... ¿en la sala de maestros?

Mtro. Paul: Srta. La clase empezó hace 5 minutos.... tomo su asiento....

Star: ¡¡¡tome!!! Claro Sr. ¿con cuantas de azúcar?

Mtro. Paul: Esta muy graciosita para ser el primer día no cree jovencita....

Star: (conteniendo la risa, se sienta en su asiento)

Mtro Paul: Entonces ¿quién me puede decir que es lo que completa esta ecuación?

Alumno X: Pi...

Star: ¡¡¡¡¡¡PI!!!!!

Mtro Paul: ¡¡Suficiente, a la dirección!! ¬¬

Star: pero.....

Mtro Paul: A LA DIRECCION....

***Fin del Flash Back***

Star: creo que es culpa de todos los dulces que comí esta mañana por los nervios (rió de nuevo)

Romy: em... Star... ¿quieres agüita ?

Star: ¡no no no! ¡Estoy bien! ¡MIRA! ¡UNA ARDILLA! (la persigue)

Romy: em... mejor así... gastará la energía extra ... ¿ustedes que hacen aquí? (a Adam y Joe)

Adam: VERAS ¬¬

***Flash Back***

Mtro Raúl: ¡SEÑOR JONAS! ¡DEJE ESE BALON NO ES EDUCACIÓN FISICA!

(Joe jugaba con un balón de basketball y Adam leía)

Joe: Cual "señor Jonas" ¿él o yo?

Adam: claro como en educación física se lee ¬¬

Mtro Raul: ¡TOME ASIENTO!

Joe: ok ok... (Se sienta atrás de Adam)

(El maestro comienza a explicar)

Joe: pssssssss... Adam... psssssss

Adam: (susurrando) ¿qué?

Joe: ¿lápiz(:?

Adam: ¬¬

(Se lo pasa)

Joe: pssssssssss....

Adam: (susurrando) ¿QUÉ?

Joe: ¿papel(:?

Adam ¬`´¬

(Se lo pasa)

Joe: psssssssssss...

Adam: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUE QUIERES!!!!!?????? ¿¡LA CALCULADORA!? ¿¡OXIGENO!? ¡TEN! ¡¡¡¡¡¡SACA LO QUE QUIERAS PERO CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (Le arroja su mochila)

Mtro Raúl: mjum...

(Adam voltea y ve que TODOS lo están viendo y se sonroja)

Mtro Raúl: Pueden terminar esto en dirección ¬¬

Adam: pero-

Mtro Raúl: ¡eso o 2 puntos menos!

(Adam le manda una mirada asesina a Joe y se van a dirección)

***Fin del Flash Back***

Romy: ¿ósea que todo es culpa de Joe ¬¬?

Joe: ¡NO! él es el gritón UwU

Adam: ¡¡¡¡ERES TAN!!!! ¿¡s-sabes qué!? OLVIDALO! no te hablare ¬¬

(La ardilla salta a la cabeza de Adam)

Star: AHHHHHH (viendo la cabeza de Adam) quédate quietoooo muy quietoooo.... la ardilla está en tu cabeza.... no te muevas..... (Saltó encima de Adam) T.T se escapó... (Rompió a llorar)

Adam: Star...cálmate.... la ardilla volverá....

Romy: ¿no te preocupa Star? (a Joe)

Joe: la verdad no... Faltan... (Mirando su reloj) 5.... 4.... (Star sigue llorando) 3.... 2.... 1.... 0.....

(Star se queda dormida encima de Adam.)

Joe: y se acabo el efecto... se va a despertar en 10 minutos como nueva....

Romy: ¿crees que recuerde a la ardilla?

Joe: naaah...

Adam: ¡como que esta encima de mí!

Joe: ¡shhhhhh! se despertara u.u

Adam: ¬¬

Romy: por primera vez al parecer Joe parece ser la voz de la experiencia....

Joe: es que le pasó lo mismo en la máquina de dulces de un arcade..... Luego estaba que no quería parar de jugar DDR luego se durmió en medio del juego U.U

Romy: ¿el día que Adam rompió el record en pin Ball?

Joe: exacto...por cierto, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Romy: ¡MMMM! ¡La maestra me odia!

Joe: no seas dramática ¬¬

Romy: ¡ENSERIO e______e!

Adam: bueno... ¿les parece si vamos a algún lado ya que no tenemos clases hasta dentro de una hora?

Romy: ¡DA IGUAL! ¡De todos modos ya estoy reprobada! ¬¬

(Todos se van al casino en un taxi, Joe cargaba a Star que seguía dormida)

Romy: No creí que nos dejaran entrar:D

Adam: Nosotros presentamos identificación, además ustedes se ven mayorcitas y Star está demasiado dormida para notar que nos escabullimos aquí n.n

Romy: ¿Crees que nos diga algo?

Adam: Mmm... No lo creo n.n

Romy: Pero no le gusta que yo tome...

Joe: Mira (Le da una copa) no te dijo nada n.n

Romy: Porque esta dormida ¬¬

Joe: ¿Cuál es tu punto?

Romy: Mmm... OK n.n

(Romy se va a la barra a tomar)

Adam: No creo que sea buena idea...

Joe: baaah, estará bien, ten (Le pasa a Star) quiero jugar un rato ¡Cuídala! (Se va)

Adam: ¬¬ (Recuesta a Star contra una pared y se sienta a su lado a leer)

Star: mmmm... (Despertando y viendo a Adam) de verdad te gusta leer ¿no?

Adam: ¿qué?

Star: tú y tu libro.... por eso seria imposible confundirte con Joe... él si tiene un libro en mano es porque esta usándolo de escudo o de combustible en una fogata ¬¬

Adam: bueno....

Star: por cierto ¿dónde estamos? (se sienta) no volveré a comer azúcar.

Adam: pues estamos... estamos en el sótano de la escuela (dijo sonriendo)

Star: ¿enserio? ¿Desde cuando hay ruleta en la escuela?

Adam: pues....

Joe: (Desde una mesa) ¡¡¡GANE GANE!!!! ¡¡¡PÓKER!!! ¡¡¡Póker de ochos!!!

Dealer: Sr., el caballero tiene una royal flush.... lo siento....

Joe: no es justo ¬¬

Star: ¡y también póker! (corriendo a la mesa donde estaba Joe)

Romy: (se acerca a Adam) Que ricos estuvieron los shots.... deberías de venir a la barra.... y este margarita esta pero delicioso.... (Tomando un sorbo)

Adam: ¿estuvieRON? ¡¿Cuántos te tomaste?!

Romy: (hip) no (hip) muchos n//n!

Adam: ¿¡qué tomaste!?

Romy: Ruso negro, piña colada, daiquiri de fresa, piña colada...

Adam: dijiste piña colada 2 veces...

Romy: es que tome 2 n//n... Manhattan, cuba libre y palomaaaaaa... algo que se hace con tequila... desamador...vodka con jugo de naranja... tom Collins... ginebra con jugo de limón y agua mineral... ¡y baileys! mmm..... Quizá algo de rompope n///n

Adam: ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡No puedes regresar a la escuela así! ¡Y si Star te ve así ni siquiera llegaras a la escuela!

Romy: (cogiendolo del brazo y jalándolo) ¡ven! (corre a las mesas de póker) y...

Adam: (le tapa la boca y le quita la copa) y ¿cómo van?

Joe: pues... yo estaba jugando pero pues aquí la Srta. Me botó (miró a Star molesto)

Star: no lo hice.... tu foldeaste... ¿es acaso mi culpa que tengas una mala mano?

Dealer: sus apuestas....

Star: subo... (Buscando en un bolsillo) 20 dólares.....

Dealer: o.o ¿esta segura?

Romy: ¡yay!

Adam: le emociona que apuestes =D (dijo tratando de disimular)

Star: pues ella le parece bien.... si 20 dólares...

Joe: la blind es solo de 1 dólar.... estamos en las mesas bajas....

Star: ¿y?

Adam: mejor foldea....

Star: no!

Romy: ¡Star! ¡Star!

Star: ¡¡¡ven, ella me apoya!!!

Adam: (bajito a Joe) claro esta ebria..... ¬¬

Star: tengo flush...

Dealer: Srta... acaba de ganar... 160 dólares.

Joe/Adam: wow

Star: ya ven... yo si se jugar...

Romy: ¡¡¡¡¡160 dólares, con eso podemos cómpranos una casa!!!!!

Star: (la ve raro luego ve a Adam) ¿¡la dejaste tomar!? (Lo golpea y le da la plata a Joe)

Romy: no no, yo no e tomado nada (hip) (hip)

Star: ¿¿ah no??

Romy: no... Sólo algo de jugo de piña con algo de coco ^^ algo de cafecito... algo de jugo de fresas....

Star: y todos tenían algo mas ¿cierto?

Adam: si ¬¬

Romy: traidor ¬¬

Star: bueno bueno ¿¡cómo haremos!? ¡¡¡¡Así no podemos volver a clases!!!!

Joe: (volviendo) Star ¿qué planeabas hacer con los 160 dólares?

Star: pues ya que hoy no trajeron los autos... probablemente tomar un taxi a casa... y comprar algo de almuerzo.... para eso eran los 20 dólares.... el mío y el de Romy; hoy m tocaba a mi.

Joe: pues.....

Adam: no m digas que...

Joe: pues...

Adam: no Joe... no.....

Joe: estaba en la ruleta... y...

Adam: dime que ganaste... ¿dijiste 7 rojo verdad?

Joe: dije 13 negro....

Adam: ¡¡¡¡ya sabes que jamás gana el 13 negro!!!!

Joe: bueno... pues...

Adam: estamos bien... Romy ebria... tenemos el poco dinero para emergencias que me queda..... Y ustedes infiltradas por menores de edad ¡¡¡nada podría ponerse peor!!!

Barman: señores... su cuenta.... bueno la cuenta de la Srta...

Romy: mmmm... ¡Pero no he terminado!

Adam: ¡Claro que terminaste! ¿Cuánto es?

(Ven la cuenta)

Star: ¡¿CUÁNTO TOMASTE?!

Adam: bueno... (Sacando de su billetera todos los billetes) ahora si no tenemos nada... (Dándoselo al barman)

Star: pues es TU culpa por haberla dejado tomar...

Romy: ¡ya te dije que no (hip) tome!

Star: Ok... si no tomaste dime: cuándo es 23+78?

Romy: 2378 n//n

Star: -.-#

Adam: ¡como que tenemos problemas peores!

Joe: ¿qué haremos?

Star: ¡CAMINAR!

Adam: ¡Pero la escuela esta a 5 horas a pie!

Star: ¿tienes una mejor idea?

Joe: ¿y Romy?

Star: ¿no estaba aquí hace un momento?

Romy: ¡wuuuuuuuuuuujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! (En una mesa de póker)

Adam/Joe/Star: O_______O!

(Van corriendo hacia ella)

Adam: ¡Bájate de ahí!

Romy: ¡NO~O~O~O!

???: ¿Es amiga suya?

Adam: mi novia...

Star/Joe: Nuestra amiga...

???: ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Star/Joe/Adam: 20 O_O

???: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Romy: cato~o~orseeee (hip) ca~asi qui~ince (hip)

???: ¿¡CATORCE!?

Star: ¿quién es usted?

Mike: Mike Thompson... POLICIA

Star/Adam/Joe: O____________o

Mike: ¡tendrás que acompañarme! (A Romy)

Romy: Mmm... ¿Y si me (hip) niegoo?

Mike: no me importaría ¬¬

Romy: E~E ¡no (hip) quieeeeeeroooooo!

(Sale corriendo)

Mike: ¡DETENTE!

Star: ¡Esto pasa por decir 'No pondría ponerse peor'! siempre que lo dicen pasa...

Adam: ¿¡qué haremos!? ¡Si la atrapan va a ir a la cárcel!

Star: y si NOSOTROS no la atrapamos la arrollara un auto... mejor vamos...

Joe: ¿tenemos que perseguirla?

Star: podríamos perseguirla en AUTO si tú no hubieras perdido nuestro dinero ¬¬

Joe: podríamos perseguirla si Adam tuviera su auto.

Adam: igual si tu tuvieras el tuyo... ¬¬

Star: ¿podemos ir por Romy?

Joe/Adam: cierto...

(Salieron corriendo por la puerta del casino)

Seguridad: ¡joven su libro! (ya iban cuadra y media adelante)

Adam: ¡¡mi libro!!! (Da vuelta y Star lo jala)

Star: ¡prioridades! ¡Romy! ¡Luego tu libro!

Adam: peroooo

Star: ¡ROMY!

Joe: parece que Adam también esta en otro mundo...

Star: bravo... ando buscando una ebria con un amante de libros y un perdedor de póker.... ¿porqué dios no es bueno y nos manda ayuda?....

Mike: (llegando) ¿qué tal si yo los ayudo?

Star/Joe/Adam: ¡¡¡AH!!! (Salen corriendo)

Mike: ¬¬ niños

Romy: Mmm... ¡Una (hip) ardilla!

Adam: ¡¡Romy!!!

(Romy esta sobre un cable de electricidad persiguiendo a una ardilla sobre una calle súper transitada)

Star/Joe: ¡¡ROMY!!!

Mike: ¡LA NIÑA!

Romy: adillita... (Hip) adillitaaaa n.n

Star: ¡Romina! Dios sus padres me mataran e____e

Adam: ¡voy por ella! (Empieza a trepar un poste)

Star: ¿¡ESTAS LOCO!?

Adam: ¡Quizá! Pero es mejor que se haga papilla contra el pavimento y la atropelle un auto... ¡además sus padres nos matarían!

Joe: Mmm... Es un clon, ¿qué problema? luego podemos volverme a clonar n.n

Adam: ¬¬

Romy: (hip) adillitaaaaaaaaaa (hip) (suelta un brazo para tratar de atrapar la ardilla)

Adam: ¡¡¡Romina!!!

Romy: ¡SHT! (hip) ¡Espantadas a la adillita! ~u~

Adam: ¡Romina no te sueltes!

Romy: ¡adillitaaaaaaaaaa!

(Se suelta)

Star: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (cubriéndose los ojos)

Adam: ¡ROMYYYYYYY!

Star: ¡NO QUIERE VEEEER! ¡T^T!

Joe: crees que... ¿muriera...? (con los ojos cerrados)

Star: Dios... ¿Qué le diremos a sus padres? Era mi amigaaaaaaa T~T no quiero ver...

Romy: ¿No quieres ver (hip) queeeeé?

Star: ROMY!? Q___Q!?

Romy: hooo(hip)laaaaa

Star: ¿¡COMO LLEGASTE AQUI!?

Romy: caminandooo n//n

Star: ¬¬... ¡pensé que te atropellara un auto!

Romy: estaba el (hip) alto n//n

Adam/Joe: ¡¿Esta bien?! (Aun con los ojos cerrados y Adam aun en el cable)

Star: Exceptuando que esta ebria...

Adam/Joe: Uf... (Abriendo los ojos)

Joe: ¿¿cuál es el plan??

Adam: pues no se aun huele a alcohol... y habla trabado...

Star: pues.... ni idea... creo que si seguimos así jamás llegaremos a clases... adiós taller de literatura....

Joe/Adam: adiós a la practica de porristas....

(Romy y Star les dan un golpe en la cabeza....)

Adam: al parecer se esta mejorando ¬¬

Romy: quiero un ladrillo n//n

Star: ¿decías ¬¬?

Adam: bueno bueno... ¿cómo llegaremos a la escuela?

Star: nosotros caminando... Romy quizá se arrastre...

Mike: ¡a donde creen que van! señorita también me gustaría ver su identificación porque no le creo que sea mayor de edad.

Star: ¡o.o! ¡CORRAN!

Romy: ¿po~orqueeeeee? n///n

Star: ¡PORQUE SINO TE METEN A LA CÁRCEL!

Romy: ¿po~orqueeeeee? n///n

Star: ¡porque estas ebria!

Romy: ¿po~orqueeeeee? n////n

Star: porque Adam es un idiota...

Romy: ¿po~orqueeeeee?

Star: -.-#

Joe: ¿puedo contestar esa:D?

Mike: jovencitos... pensándolo bien ustedes también necesitan mostrarme sus identificaciones, el estado de California claramente decreta que el alcohol esta permitido para los mayores de 21; y en este caso que la Srta. Este acompañada de un adulto mayor de 21.

Joe/Adam/Star: O.O

Adam: yo tengo 21....el es el niño

Joe: técnicamente hablando eres menor que yo (susurrando) eres mi clon....

Romy: ¡ambos tienen (hip) 19 :D agente! ¡Usted si (hip) que me cae bien!

Star: o.o

Adam: Romy debemos correr....

Romy: pero si es mi (hip) amigo el Sr. agente :D

Joe: Romy por favor....

Star: te lo ruego.....

Romy: ¡NO! ¡Me cae bien el Sr. agente...! =D

Joe: ¿y si la dejamos con su "amigo" el Sr. agente ¬¬?

Star: NO LA VAMOS A DEJAR SOLA Y EBRIA ¬¬

Joe: ¡no estaría sola! ¡Estaría con un policía! n.n

Star: ¡la van a meter a la cárcel, Joe!

Adam: ¡olvídenlo! (cargando a Romy) ¡nos vamos!

Romy: ¡¡¡¡waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Bájameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! ¡///!

Star: ¡¡¡¡¡¡CORRAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!

(Todos corren mientras el policía los persigue)

Romy: ¡bájameeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Star: ¡¡¡no vamos a escapar!!!

Joe: ¿¡que haremos!?

Adam: ¡AU! ¡No jales me cabello!

Romy: pues (hip) ¡¡¡¡¡¡baja~aaaame!!!!!!

Joe: síganme por aquí....

(Doblan por una calle)

Star: pero ¿esta calle no lleva a la rotonda/callejón?

Joe: no eso era haca tres calles

Adam: sip la rotonda/callejón es en el árbol roto...

Star: bueno:\

(Siguen corriendo y llegan a la rotonda/callejón.... es decir no hay salida.....)

Star: claro... no es el camino a la rotonda/callejón ¬¬

Romy: ¡¡¡bájame!!! (Arrancándole un mechón de pelo)

Adam: AUCH! (la suelta)

Romy: (corre a la calle)

Star: ¡¡¡Romy!!! (Voltea a verla y corre pero ven al agente Mike y con refuerzos) bueno... Estamos en la boca del lobo (se congeló)

Adam/ Joe: ¿porqué? (voltean) ooooouuuuuuuu........ :S :/

Star: ¡TENIAS QUE DECIR QUE NO PODIA PONERSE PEOR!

Adam: ¡pues no te quejaste cuando entramos al casino!

Star: ¡¡¡¡PORQUE NO ESTABA CONCIENTE!!!! X.X

Joe: ¿y la ebria?

Adam: ni idea... casi me dejó calvo y salio corriendo...

(Romy viene caminando como paseo)

Star: ¿¡a dónde fuiste!?

Romy: pooor (hip) esto n///n (extiende su libro a Adam)

Adam: mi libro *u*

Star: ¿cómo llegaste al casino y volviste tan rápido e____e?

Romy: me llevo e~el (Señala a un tipo)

???: Hola.

Star: ¿¡QUIEN ERES!? (Pensando que Romy se pudo ir con cualquier violador X :B)

Derek: Soy el primo de Romy... Derek n.n

Star: ¿¿¿que pasó con el agente Mike??? ¿¿¿No estaba ahí hace instantes??? o.o

Mike: nop (atrás de ella)

Star: ¡¡¡¡AH!!!!

Mike: ¡todos vienen conmigo!

Derek: ¿cuál es el problema?

Mike: todos estos menores estaban en un casino, ella está OBVIAMENTE tomada ¬¬

Derek: Yo me are responsable de ellos (Saca su identificación) yo tengo 23, soy suficientemente mayor para tomar y acompañar a estos menores.

Mike: ¡ella conducía! (señalando a Romy) ¡1 menor de edad! ¡2 alcoholizada!

Star: (Susurrando) ¿¡CONDUCISTE!? ¿¡A QUE HORA!?

Romy: mmmm... sólo fue una pequeña moto(hip)cicleta...

TipoX: ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi motocicleta?!

Star: ¿¡e________e!?

Joe: ¿corremos?

Adam: ¡SI!

(Carga a Romy otra vez y se ponen a correr todos, hasta Derek)

Romy: ¿¡NO TE DIJE QUE (hip) ME (hip) BAJARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!?

Derek: ¡AL AUTO! (Abre las puertas de su auto)

(Todos entran)

(Star va de copiloto y Joe, Adam y Romy en el asiento trasero)

Romy: Mariposaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (Asomando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla)

Adam: ¡TE VAS A ARRANCAR LA CABEZA e___________e!

Romy: miraaa mi amigo el poliiiciaaa (hip) hola policiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Joe: ¡tienes que perderlos! (mirando las 3 patrullas que los seguían)

Star: ya da igual si los perdemos... ya abran visto la placa del auto T.T

Adam: tienes que acelerar....

Star: ¡¿¡¿y que también lo metan preso a él?!?!

Joe: creo que eso ya pasara..... Nos esta ayudando a escapar de la ley.... u.u

Romy: ma~ri~po~saaaaaaaaaaa

Derek: ¿¡QUIÉN DEJO BEBER A MI PRIMA!?

Star: ¬¬

Adam: ¡FUE IDEA DE JOE!

Joe: es tu novia, debiste detenerla tú en lugar de leer ¬¬

Star: yo no puedo decir nada yo estaba dormida x.x estos gemelitos saben que no me gusta que ella tome T.T

Derek: ¿por qué?

Star: ¿por qué no me gusta que tome o porqué dormía?

Derek: ambas...

Star: ¿¿por qué el alcohol no es sano?? ¿Por qué es menor de edad? Y porque.... comí mucho azúcar ayer cuando el efecto pasó me quede dormida....

Derek: ¿¿comer mucho azúcar no es sano??

Star: no, no es sano... pero es algo que me pasa cuando me estreso.... o tengo ansiedad.... por la vuelta de clases....

Derek: que bonito primer día de clases... Romy esta ebria, no tienen dinero, la policía nos persigue... no puede ponerse pe-

Star: ¡CALLATE! ¡CADA VEZ QUE DICEN 'NO PUEDE PONERSE PEOR' ALGO SE PONE PEOR!

Star: UPS o.o

(Se poncha un neumático)

Joe/Adam/Derek: ¬¬

Star: SHUT UP ¬¬

(En la celda...)

Star: mis padres me mataran T^T

Romy: uaa Uaa Uaaa (Brincando alrededor de Adam)

Joe: ¿qué se supone que le pasa ¬¬?

Adam: No se... talvez se cree un mono en una jaula... yo que sé ¬¬

Star: ¡Estamos muertos! ¡¡¡¡¡¿Cómo diablos saldremos de aquí?!!!!!

Adam: saldrás en la prensa Joe.... Nick y Kevin van a matarte.....

Star: jamás podré escribir x.x mi futuro murió x.x

Romy: (cantando) _¡¡¡Battlefield!!! ¡¡¡Battlefield!!!_

Star: y ella canta

Romy: ¡¡¡_Bara no tejou hazushite shiroi tekubi kasanete!!!_

_Fureau koto no kiseki anata ga itooshii_

_Hizamazuite sasageyo itai ai no kotoba wa_

_GA-ZE ni nijinda akai ARABESUKU!!!_

Joe: ¿Qué diablos canta o~O?

Adam: su música en japonés ¬¬

Star: ¿les he dicho que mi futuro esta muerto?

Joe: "Joe Jonas es arrestado con su novia, su clon y su mejor amiga ebria"....

Adam: ¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Star/Joe: ¿¡QUE!?

Adam: perdí mi libro Q~Q

Star/Joe: Ò~Ó

Adam: T~T

Star: su carrera término.... mi futuro se desvanece..... Romy esta ebria ¿¿¿ y tú estás triste por tu maldito libro???

Adam: ¡pero era El señor de las moscas!

Star/Joe: ¡¿¡¿¿¡¿y?!??!?!

Adam: ¡¡¡era la versión extendida con comentarios a pie de páginas!!!

Star/Joe: Ò_Ó

Romy: _¡¡¡¡¡let's do this!!!!! ¡¡¡¡let's do this!!!!_

Star: ¬¬

Joe: ¿creen que Derek este bien?

Star: ¡QUE IMPORTA! el no esta en la cárcel T^T

Romy: ¡¡¡_We got to work, work it out, before the day is done!!!_

Adam: mmm... 5...4...3...2...1...

(Romy se queda dormida)

Star: no se porque e recuerda a mí ¬¬

Adam: Aunque sea estará tranquila... y así no puede meternos en más problemas....

Romy: aaaaayyyy... mi cabezaaaa... (Despertando)

Adam: ¿te sientes bien? (preocupado)

Romy: NO...

Star: Romy... ¿QUIÉN TE DIO ALCOHOL?

Romy: Etto... Joe...

Star: NO QUE ADAM ¬¬?

Joe: em... bueno pues ñ.nU

Star: ¡sabes que odio que ella tome!

Romy: ¿¡Dónde estamos e____e!?

Star: ¡LA CÁRCEL!

Romy: ¿¡Q~Q!?

Adam: dormiste como media hora...

Joe: ¡apenas son las 10! ¡Si nos apuramos aun llegamos a clase!

Star: ¡OH SI! ¡DEJAME ABRIR LA PUERTA! ¡OH ESPERA! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTAMOS EN LA CÁRCEEEEEEEEEEEEL!!!!!!!!

Romy: ¿y si intentamos escapar?

Star: Romy eso es posible estando fuera de una celda... no dentro T.T

Joe: pero y si....

Adam: tu ya no opines.... ¡¡¡¡eres el fondo de nuestros problemas!!!! ¬¬

Romy: ¡mis padres se infartaran! ¡Morirán! ¡Revivirán! ¡Me mataran! ¡Y me revivirán para matarmeeeee otra veeeez! me duele la cabeza... ¡ah! y mi carrera de dibujante se ARRUINO T^T

Adam: ¿qué hacemos Star?

Star: yo que se.... T.T mi futuro se acabo igual que el de Romy T.T (abrazándola)

Romy: aaaaaawwwwww ¡¡¡¡¡¡TODO ES TU CULPA JOE!!!!!!

Joe: ¿¡porqué mía!?

Adam: comenzaría... Pero estamos en esta celda Romy de 36 a 48 hrs. por entrar y conducir en estado de ebriedad... yo de 24 a 36 sólo por entrar ilegalmente y ustedes de 48 a 52 por haber apostado...así que no voy a decirte para que empieces y tenga que oírte de 24 a 36 hrs...

Star: no quiero estar en prisión ¡¡¡moriré!!! (Tirándose al piso dramatizando)

Joe: sólo estarás aquí de 48 a 52 horas...¬¬

Star: ¡¿¡¿¡y!?!?! ¡¿¡¿Sabes cuanto es eso en mi vida?!?! Son cada uno de esos minutos perdidos x.x

Joe: exactamente ¿qué estarías haciendo en estas horas mientras estas aquí? ¬¬

Star: estaría en clase de literatura o filosofía supongo o escribiendo algo.... o pasando un buen tiempo contigo Adam y Romy en el patio sin tener que estar en una miserable celda con él lamentándose por perder su libro y con Romy doliéndole la cabeza T^T

Romy: y tendremos que dormir aquí T~T

(Entonces entra un tipo lleno de tatuajes y pircins enorme y musculoso)

Joe/Star/Adam: ¡O____o!

Romy: Hola Bill:D

Star: ¿¡lo conoces e____e!?

Bill: Hola Romy n.n

Romy: ¿qué haces aquí n.n?

Bill: asalto a mano armada, tú sabes u.u

Romy: ¡Ö! ¿Nos ayudarías a salir?

Bill: claro n.n

(Toma los barrotes de la ventana)

Joe: no podrá ¬¬

(Tira de ellos y los arranca de la ventana)

Joe: O_______OU

Romy: ¡Gracias Bill! ¡Buena suerte y salúdame a Sharoooon! (Saltando por la ventana)

Bill: ¡cuídate Romy!

(Todos afuera)

Romy: ¿ahora qué hacemos Star:3?

Star: ¿¿¿quién era ese??? O.O

Romy: ¡Bill! ¡Lo dije duh!

Star: ¬¬

Adam: ¿de dónde lo conoces?

Romy: Ummm... Esa parte de mi vida no te conviene conocerla n.n

Adam: ¿e____e?

Bill: (Desde la ventana) ¡Hey Romy! ¡Se te olvidó esto! (agitando el libro)

Romy: ¡Gracias! (Tomándolo)

Star: pues el único problema aquí es que Romy sigue oliendo a alcohol.... tal vez si nos escabullimos por el taller de teatro (pensativa)

Romy: y me duele la cabeza... (Mira su reloj) ¡SANTA KASHUSHA O.O! ¡¡¡¡ME TOCA HISTORIA!!!!

Adam: ¿'Santa Kashusha':L?

Romy: CALLATE ¬¬ demasiado tiempo con mi prima estas vacaciones... ¡DEBEMOS LLEGAR ANTES DE QUE ESA VIEJA ME REPRUEVE TODO EL AÑO O.O!

(Se tira al piso y jala de la falda de Star desesperadamente)

Romy: ¡¿Qué hacemooooooooooos?! ¡T.T!

(Le pega)

Star: necesitamos que te cambies...

Joe: (mirando a Star maliciosamente con Adam)

Romy: ¿en qué están pensando?

Adam: pues......

(Minutos después)

Star: ¡no puedo creer que me hayan dado la ropa de Romina! ¡¡¡Ahora yo huelo a alcohol también!!!

Romy: pues yo huelo a fresa :D por cierto adoro tu shampoo....

Star: gracias ¬¬ pero ese no es el punto...

Joe: Romy tiene que salvar su pellejo.... se necesitan sacrificios....

Star: por que no le das tú tu ropa.... ¬¬

Joe: por que yo soy un chico....

Star: y por que no se la da su novio.... ¬¬

Adam: Star... ser sui novio no quita que soy un chico...

Star: ¿y su primo porqué no? total es familia....¬¬

Derek: ehm...

Romy: creo que necesitamos dejar en claro que ellos tres son chicos, con ropa de chicos.... y tú eres la única chica: D

Star: -.-*

Adam: ¡bueno hay que apurarnos! luego averiguamos como Derek llego aquí e____e

Romy: ¡reprobareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

(En la clase de historia)

Romy: (Llegando exaltada) ¡LLEGE e____e!

Mtra. Lourdes: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Y TARDE!

Romy: no me diga: UN PUNTO MENOS ¬¬

Mtra Lourdes: ¿ahora jugamos a las adivinanzas Srta.?

Romy: ¡no me diga! OTRO PUNTO MENOS T.T

Mtra. Lourdes: dirígese a su asiento antes de que la repruebe sin remedio Srta...

Romy: (Se sienta) (Mira por la ventana) ¿Adam? ¿Joe?

(Los tres asiendo señas de que salga)

Romy: Em... maestra... ¿puedo ir al... baño?

Mtra Lourdes: ¿y a qué se debe Srta. No acaba de llegar? ¿No tuvo tiempo de ir antes?

Romy: em. Es... ¿problema de mujeres ? (Susurrando) por si ya se le olvidaron...

Mtra Lourdes: : ¿¿¿¿qué le parece si mejor va y le explica su insolencia al director de nuevo????

Romy: O____O

(Sale)

Romy: No tienen idea de cuanto los odio ¬¬

Adam: Tenemos otro problema...

Romy: ¿CUÁL?

Joe: Star no puede entrar oliendo así a las pruebas para la obra escolar de su grado... y si no hace la audición no podrá participar...

Adam: así que necesitamos otra escapatoria...

Romy: ¿por qué no le llevan vestuario del teatro?....

Joe: porque como están las pruebas solo se puede entrar por la puerta principal.... y para eso tienes que estar anotado en las audiciones.....

(Pasa un grupo de chicas riendo a todo volumen mientras se dirigían al campus)

Romy: ¿dónde esta Star?

Joe: nos espera afuera escondida en las bancas del campo de futbol americano...

Adam: y ahí van las porristas T.T nos perdimos la practica...

Romy: ¬¬ (lo golpea....)

Adam: ¡auch!

Romy: (idea) Adam te adoroooo

Adam: pues no se nota....

Romy: ya que tanto querían ir a una practica de las porristas..... (Los jala.)

(Minutos después)

chica1: ¡¡¡¡¡idiotas!!!!! (Le tira un zapato)

chica2: ¿¡quiénes se han creído!? (Corriendo tras ellos)

chica3: ¡¡¡es el vestuario de chicas!!! (Lanzado cosas)

Adam/Joe: ¡¡¡auch!!! ¡¡Auch!! (Mientras recibían golpes de todo lo que les lanzaban las porristas mientras los perseguían...).

Romy: (entrando a los camerinos) bueno.... esa fue la mejor distracción que se me pudo haber ocurrido...: D ahora.... (Revisando algunos lockers) esto es lo que necesito: D (tomando algo... y un perfume)

(Sale rápidamente de los camerinos mientras ve a Adam y a Joe escondiéndose y a las porristas regresar furiosas....)

(Llega a las escaleras....)

Romy: ¿y qué tal la práctica de las porristas: D?

Adam: estupenda... ¬¬ * (tocando su cabeza donde les cayó un zapato)

Joe: fantástica ¬¬ * (sacando un delineador que se había enredado en su pelo)

Star: ¿bueno cuál es el plan mi querida Romy? ¿Hacer que a ellos los golpeen unas porristas? así jamás entraré.... además sabes que tengo que ir a bailar en la audición de teatro y para esta hora no encontrare a las chicas que me ayudarían....ni la chica que me ayudaría como dj....

Romy: tengo todo fríamente calculado..... Toma esto (alcanzándole un uniforme de porrista y un par de pompones... y échate algo de perfume..... para que desaparezca el alcohol...

Joe: y el resto del plan...

Romy: pues yo seré la dj... yo estoy conectada con Star así que mientras baila podré cambiar la música además la he visto hacer su rutina miles de veces....

Adam: OK... ¿¿¿y cómo la ayudaremos con el otro tema???

Romy: pues....... (Se lanza sobre Joe y Adam con una sonrisa maliciosa)

(En el teatro)

Profesora: y los siguientes por favor sus nombres...

Romy: (corriendo al centro del escenario) Star..... Yo Romy.... y Joe y Adam....

Profesora: ¿ein?

Romy: ya vera.... (Corriendo a la maquina de remix)

(Pone lady mermelade (8) y se abre el telón..... Star empieza a bailar y a los lados se ven de espaldas ¿dos chicas?)

Adam: no puedo creerlo... (Bailando)

Joe: esto es el colmo (susurra mirando a Romy)

Romy: (mueve los labios) BAILEN

Star: se ven lindos en falda: D (La canción cambia a single ladies (8))

Romy: ¿tanto querían ver porristas? ¡Les pasare un espejo! ¡n.n!

Joe/Adam: ¬¬*

(Después de esa clase, en el receso)

Star: ¡Si! ¡Quede de protagonista! n.n

Romy: Yo atenderé la música y ni es mi año n.n

Star: ¿Y ustedes?

Adam/Joe: madame Lily/Melanie u///ú

Romy/Star: ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

(Llega una chica corriendo y se trata de Danijo:3)

Danijo: ¡Romy! Ö

Romy: ¿Qué Ö?

Danijo: ¡La maestra Lourdes canceló tu pintura para la exposición!

Romy: ¿¡SAY WHAT Q___Q!?

Danijo: parece que es eso en lugar de tus... Ejem... 7 puntos menos:B

Romy: ¡prefiero los puntos menoooos Q__Q!

Adam: ¿la exposición frente a la Ai de Dallas con la que podrían becarte?

Romy: ¡NO! LA OTRA ¬¬

Joe: ¿¡que harás o__O!?¡Sin ese dinero no podrás ir!

Romy: T.T ¡Star! ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Qué hagooooooo!!!!???

Star: ¿la Mtra Lourdes cuál es? ¿¿¿La que tuve en historia el pasado??

Romy: ¿una vieja bruja malvada? SI T.T

Star: tengo un plan..... Pero para eso necesito a Adam y a Joe.... sin uniformes..... Y tal vez necesitare a Kevin..... (A Danijo) ¿Podrías traerlo?

Danijo: sure :3 ¿Qué planes?

Star: tráelo :D y dile que venga decente por favor... No (viendo a Adam y Joe) no vestido de porrista (riendo con Romy)

Romy: nada salvara que esa vieja me deje en paz T.T

(Se tira al piso)

Romy:¡¡¡¡¡nuncairealAiyminomeconvertireenartistaycomoelfuturoestaravaciosinmiartelaeconomiaartisticamoriraydeahilaglobalhaciendoqueelmundogireenunavóragineinterminablededolorysufrimieeeeeeentoooooooooo!!!!! T.T

Adam: ¿qué?

Romy: ¡¡¡¡¡nunca iré al Ai y mí no me convertiré en artista y como el futuro estará vacío sin mi arte la economía artística morirá y de ahí la global haciendo que el mundo gire en una vorágine interminable de dolor y sufrimieeeeeeentoooooooooo!!!!! T.T

Danijo: que bueno que no es dramática -.-U

Star: Romy..... Confía en mi...salvare tu carrera.... Danijo ve por Kevin... y lleva a Romy contigo.... necesito preparar a esos dos... y quitarles esas faldas xD

Danijo: OK... vamos (Arrastrando a Romy)

Romy: T.T

Danijo: ¡CAMINA ¬¬ no te arrastrare todo el camino! ni que estuvieras tan ligerita ¬¬

Romy: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Adam si me suicido te ameeeeeee! Star siempre seré tu faaaaaaaaaaaan y Joe TODO FUE TU CULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! em... lo del casino... esto talvez no.... aunque talvez si... T.T

(Llegando) (Kevin arrastra a Romy que sigue llorando)

Kevin: ¿Me llamaste? (A Romy) NO, no nos hundiremos en una vorágine interminable de dolor y sufrimiento ¬¬

Danijo: por favor... cálmala..... Star dice que necesita tu ayuda...

Kevin: ¿¿¿qué quieres para calmarte???

Romy: Adam: D? QUE DEVUELVAN MI PINTURA A LA EXPO Q______Q??

Kevin: ¡Adam!

Adam: mande...

(Llega vestido como hombre)

Kevin: ¿la controlas? Star me necesita -.-

Romy: buaaaaaa (Llorando en el piso sentada como emo)

Adam:

Kevin: ahora si, ¿qué debo hacer Star?

Star: bueno Kevin... ¿¿¿te acuerdas de la maestra Lourdes??? ^^'

Romy: ¿sólo me odia a mi verdad T.T?

Kevin: ¿¿¿¿la vieja loca que estaba como que enamorada de mi.....???? ¿¿¿¿La que me miraba durante la clase de historia hasta que tenia que salir corriendo???? ¿Pero jamás me jalaba así no estuviera allí?

Star: exacto Kevin: D esa maestra la que te adora....

Kevin: no quiero verla... quede traumado...

Romy: es traumatizado....

Danijo: no es momento para faltas lexicales....

Star: bueno... necesito que.... tú... em... la convenzas de que ponga la pintura de Romy en su lugar =D

Kevin: ¿¿¿y cómo lo haré???

Star: pues no es difícil solo vela en el salón 306 en veinte minutos: D

Romy: ¡¡¡¡TE LO SUPLICO KEVIN!!!!! MI FUTURO ESTA EN TUS MANOOOOOOS Q____Q!!!! (Le jala la camisa desesperada)

Kevin: pero...

Romy: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SI NO LA CONVENCES TE JURO QUE TE ARRANCARE LAS CEJAS CABELLO POR CABELLO Y NUNCA VOLVERAS A VER LA LUZ DEL DIA Q_______Q!!!!!!!

Kevin: e____e...

Adam: yo te acompañaré al salón.... así Danijo y Romy tienen un tiempo a solas y tu mi apoyo antes de enfrentar a la vieja esa...

Romy: ¿¿¿y Star???

Star: yo... yo tengo otros pendientes... ¿como ir a clases? ^^' los veremos luego: D ¡no t preocupes Romy tendrás tu beca!

Romy: Adam... (Suspiro) que buen novio T^T

Danijo: ... tranquila estoy aquí:3

Romy: si pero tu novio es el que tiene mi futuro y el de el mundo en sus manos Q____Q

Danijo: ... Dios nos ampare...

(Adam y Kevin llegando al salón 306)

Adam: bueno aquí es Kevin....

Kevin: mentalidad positiva

Star: (llegando de la nada) ¿y Joe? (a Adam)

Adam: ya esta listo...

Kevin: ¿¿¿ein???

Star: nada... nada.... ahora... déjame abrir por ti (abriendo la puerta que deja ver una mesa perfectamente adornada flores en el centro del aula y todo perfecto con un violinista al lado y la Mtra Lourdes sentada a la mesa) ¡¡hola Mtra Lourdes!! ^^

Mtra Lourdes: ¡¡¡Star!!! Que bueno que vinieras..... ¡¡Era cierto!! ¡¡¡Kevin!!! ¡¡Querido!! ¡¡No te había visto hace mucho!!!

Kevin: e... hola Mtra Lourdes.....

Star: bueno yo los dejo: D (apagando la luz del aula y dejando ver que había una vela en la mesa)

Kevin: (entre dientes) las voy a matar ¬¬

Joe: (llegando en terno como mesero) buenas tardes.... les puedo ofrecer algo de beber tenemos.... soda, coca cola y.... soda.... y coca cola....

Mtra Lourdes: trae ambas, lo que sea que haga feliz a kevincito: D

Star: (corriendo por el pasillo) ¡Romyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! ¡Danijoooooooooooooo!

Romy: ¿¿¿Siiiiii??? (Dejando de llorar)

Star: tengo que mostrarles algo: D

Romy: ¿Mi futuro haciéndose pedazos o mi novio que me deja sola en mis momentos de necesidad ¬¬?

Danijo: esta un poco... sentimental... ¿qué nos quieres enseñar:3?

Star: síganme:D (Las lleva al aula 307 que conectaba a la 306 por una puerta había un televisor y varios platos y Joe parado ahí) bueno como va todo...

Joe: pues Kevin ya empezó a reír como psicópata....

Star: (prendiendo la tele) miren: D

(Se ve en la tele a Kevin comiendo con la maestra....)

Romy: ¡Ö! sabía que nos vigilaban e____e

Danijo: ¿¡Qué hace Kevin comiendo con la vieja bruja!? ò.ó

Star: esta convenciéndola :D

Danijo: ¿y por qué Joe parece pingüino?

Star: es el mesero: D

Romy: por preguntar... donde se perdió Adam ¬¬ ¿hay otra practica de porristas ¬¬?

Star: nop... esta disfrazado de estante para poder grabar todo: D

Romy: Ö ¿me darás una copia verdad:3?

Star: obvio ;) todo esto va a mis archivos personales

Danijo: ¿¿¿tienes archivos???

Star: si, de todo lo humillantes que hayan echo

Danijo: ¿¿¿¿dónde???? o.o

Star: esas son cosas que no puedo decirte... Joe Nick Kevin, Adam, Jerry y paúl también quieren saberlo.... pero no lo sabrán jamás... (6)

Romy: cada día te quiero más: D

Danijo: Igualmente n.n

Romy: ¡OH OH! ¡Miren! ¡La cara de Kevin no tiene precio! XDDDD

(En la sala conjunta)

Mtra. Lourdes: ¿soy yo o el estante estornudo?

Kevin: yo no oí nada

Mtra Lourdes: que bueno que podemos compartir estos momentos juntos.

Kevin: o____o---

Mtra Lourdes: es decir Kevin yo disfruto de tu compañía

Kevin: O_O e bueno... yo quería decirle si podía por favor...

Mtra Lourdes: dime Kevin con toda confianza....

Kevin: si podía poner la obra de mi amiga Romy de nuevo en el concurso por la beca...

Mtra. Lourdes: ¿¡esa cosa es amiga tuya!?

Kevin: em... si... casi cuñada ñ.ñ

Mtra. Lourdes: No lo se... es una insolente...quizá puedas convencerme... (Acariciando su brazo)

Kevin: O_O ¿¿¿¿eeeee cómo????

Mtra. Lourdes: no se... se un poco... creativo (acercando sus labios a los de Kevin)

(En la habitación conjunta)

Star/Romy/Joe: ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!!!! X'D

Danijo: Ò.ó!!!

Kevin: O_O (parándose rápidamente y empezando a bailar tap) ¿¿¿le parece que esto es suficientemente creativo???

Mtra. Lourdes: No me refería exactamente a eso (Se levanta y se acerca a el) deberías... convencerme...

Kevin: (arrodillándose) ¡¡¡¡le ruego que ponga la obra de mi amiga!!!!

Mtra. Lourdes: levántate... (Lo jala del cuello de la camisa) creo que puedes ser mas creativo con tus labios...

Kevin: la vieja se deschaveto la vieja se deschaveto.....

Mtra Lourdes: ¿¿¿¿qué????

Joe/Star/Romy: (riendo a carcajadas)

Star: esperen esa es la señal (al audífono) Adam te toca

Adam: (se saca el disfraz y aparece también de terno.... tipo agente 00adam) Mtra. Lourdes suelte al alumno.....

Kevin: gracias a dios (corriendo)

Adam: Mtra. Lourdes lo que usted acaba de hacer.... no es exactamente correcto.... usted sabe de que hablo.... si no pone la obra de mi amiga...de nuevo en la exposición.... y la deja en paz así como se mantiene a un mínimo de 6 metro s de distancia de Kevin.... le mostrare este video al director... (H)

Mtra Lourdes: yo eh.... yo.....

Romy: ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡AMIGA!!!!????? (Gritando en el audífono)

Star: me dejas sorda ~

Adam: (al audífono) ¡¿¡¿¡¿quieres que me suspenda?!?!?!

Romy: è___é ¡¡¡¡no sabia que te diera tanta vergüenza!!!!¡Rrrr! ¡¡¡Joe nunca niega a Star!!!

Star: Romy mi oído me dueleeee n.ñU

Adam: ¡¡¡no te niego... era para que la vieja deschavetada no me suspendiera por sobornarla para salvar a mi novia!!!

(La profesora coge la cinta y la pone a la luz)

Mtra Lourdes: con que su novia... joven Adam..... Bueno con eso se acabaron sus pruebas.....

Star: ¡¡¡Joe te toca!!!

Joe: (sale a escena) no tan rápido maestra Lourdes.... tenemos en nuestro poder más copias de la cinta y lo último que usted dijo en un celular si no pone el cuadro de mi amiga y de su NOVIA; mi cómplice en la otra habitación pulsara enviar (H)

Romy: awww gracias Joe n.n TU SI LO DICES ¬¬

Mtra. Lourdes: o_____O.... de acuerdo -.-#

Romy: ¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Mi futuro esta a salvoooooooo!

Danijo: Mejor voy a ver como esta Kevin... debe estar sufriendo una crisis emocional...: S

(Se va a consolar al pobre Kevin en una esquina todo traumatizado)

Romy: ¡Lo siento Kev! ¡Pero te estaré agradecida el resto de nuestras vidas!

Kevin: d-de na-ada... e____e'

(Suena la campana)

Romy: wweee... fin del colegio n.n

Adam: que primer día de clase :L

Romy: ¿creen que la maestra vuelva a molestarme?

Star: lo dudo.... para esta hora mañana tendré tantas copias de ese video que no creo que haga nada malo....

Romy: wiii ¿Se imaginan como será mañana: D?

Adam: nada podría pon....

Romy/Star: ¡¡¡cállate!!!!

Star: mejor dejémoselo al cosmos....

Romy: Adam no necesitamos más mala suerte...

Star: ¿Crees que Derek le diga a tus padres?

Romy: no lo creo... estaría en problemas también n.n... ¿Creen que Kevin se recupere?

Joe: pues... si... esta con Danijo... ya se le pasara...

Romy: Adam tú me debes una conversación ¬¬

Adam: (corriendo) creo que vamos tarde para la practica de porrista (jalando a Joe)

Romy: -.-# ¡ESO ME PASA POR SALIR CON UN CLON QUE NO ME AMA! ¬¬

Star: ... ¡mira! la ardilla: D

Romy: ¿Vamos por ella?

Star: Mmm... Why not? si ninguna la pudo atrapar sola apuesto que juntas la atrapamos: D

Romy: ¿¿¿vamos???

Director: no tan rápido... ¡¡¡ambas faltaron casi a todo el día de clases ahora a detención!!!

Romy/ Star: - .- *

Romy: mmmmm... ¿¿¿¿no castigara también al señor Adam???? Él también falto casi todo el día :3

Director: tiene razón, ¡JOSEPH! ¡ADAM! ¡DE-TEN-CION!

(Caminando los 4 a detención)

Romy: y créeme que vas a hablarme ¬¬

Star: Mmmm... Será un largo año: D

Adam: y acaba de empezar e____e

Romy: bueno... sólo porque te amo te dejare en paz... por otro lado, debería hablar con el que me hizo quedar borracha ¬¬

Joe: e___e---

Adam:

Star: Me pregunto si algún día atraparemos a la ardilla: /...

Director: ¿alguno de ustedes sabe porque renuncio la Mtra. Lourdes?

Joe/Romy/Adam/Star: no n.n'' ¿¿por qué sabríamos algo?? =D

Director: Mmm... No lo se... es sólo que antes de irse, pidió que pusieran de nuevo la pintura de la señorita Romina... ¿no les dijo nada?

Star: estoy segura que la maestra se dio cuenta del talento de Romy nada mas =D

Director: Mmm... De acuerdo... ¿Por qué se ausentaron todo el día?

Romy: estudiábamos

Director: ¬¬... ¿ustedes son gemelos?

Adam: No, señor, clones.

Director: ¿CLONES o_____o?

Romy: Tendrá que leer nuestra otra historia seria demasiado largo contarlo ahora:B...

Star: no te adelantes Romy.... la otra fue un dejavu del futuro... tenemos de nuevo 16 y 15 ^^

Director O_O

Romy: ¡Mmm! se sorprenderá del tipo de cosas que vivimos Star y yo:3

Star: De hecho, usted o existe: D esto es un mundo hecho por nosotras:3

Director: o__________O

Romy: de hecho! podríamos decidir que queremos que le caiga un meteorito y muera: D

Director: O.O

Star: Pero eso no seria gracioso: D además, tenemos admiradores jóvenes.... no debemos usar ese tipo de violencia:3

Joe: y lo necesitan mañana... porque será otro día largo... T.T

Adam: ¿¿¿por qué dejamos que controlen nuestras vidas???

Star y Romy: por que no tienen otra opción =D

Joe/Adam: cierto u_u

Romy: ¡tengo una idea! creo que me aburre la idea de detención... ¿¡y si mejor ponemos a Adam y Joe a bailar con las porristas!?

(Segundos después)

(8) That's not my name... that's not my name (8)

(Joe y Adam vestidos de porristas bailando en el campus como marionetas...)

Star: tenias razón... ¡es más divertido!

Romy: te lo dije....

Joe: las odio u_u

Star: y si....

(Ahora tienen pelucas)

Romy: mejor =D

Adam: las odio también

(8) That's not my name (8)

Romy: que groseros ¬¬

(Aparece cinta adhesiva en sus bocas)

Star: ¡mejor: D!

(Llega alguien a servirles bebidas)

Star: ¿no tienen alcohol verdad ¬¬?

Romy: Noooooooooo: L


End file.
